fast 7: How it all happened
by gisele-letty-han-harabo
Summary: Well this is the sequel to my Fast and Furious 6. I'm not sure at the minuet whats going to happen I only had the first chapter planed so I'm up for suggestions.


A/N okay so It's been awhile since I did anything on here so you know I finally got around to writing the sequel to fast and furious 6. So ya know read enjoy tell me what ya think.

* * *

Gisele POV

In the following weeks to come the pub became my new best friend. Being on a break was being a real pain in the ass. Sure I was fine with it now, it had been two weeks since he decided we need to go on a break. I was doing fine I might add, during the day I would do something with Letty or Mia and occasionally Tej or Roman. I avoided Han and Dom like they had the plague. On the nights I could dive up to twenty miles away for a street race, wether it be drifting, normal or drag. Non of the others knew of corse they would just wake up to a hell of a lot of money on the table, I never lost a race. No one knew who I was, they would never see my face. I continued to race and drift until my skills would surpass even that of Dom's and Han's. After racing I would drive back and go to the local pub where I'd spend a fraction of the money getting drunk, not drunk enough that I was going to crash or have a hang over in the morning. Just tonight I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I decided to skip the pub tonight. I was have a particularly bad day today so decided to go straight home after the races. Tonight I had been in my new red Porsche Cayman, I still had a soft spot for my white one but I couldn't have people recognise the car. I was driving down the road to Letty and Dom's house, this is where I would put the money, when an idiot like me was also speeding. Non of us had time to pull the brakes before his car slammed into the side of mine. I saw the engine smoking. Shit. I knew I had to get out of this car now. I tried to force the car door open but the car had locked it's self.

I was going light-headed and dizzy. I felt something drip into my eye, I could make out the faint color of red. I wiped a bit of blood from the corner of my mouth. I could feel my heart racing and I knew I was going to start panicking soon. I told my self to calm down. Once calm I though it through, I had to get out of my car and help the lad out of his other wise we was both toast. I quickly grabbed my gun and put the window through. I opened the car door from the outside. I climbed out of the car. I felt a shooting pain up my leg. I didn't look, I really didn't want to see the damage done to my leg. I grabbed my phone deciding I couldn't get the other lad out. I quickly phoned the police and the ambulance. They was twenty minuets of so I called Letty.

As the adrenaline started to wear of I felt more of the pain, I have obviously broken some of my ribs and maybe punctured a lung by the blood I was coughing up it was more than likely. I couldn't tell if my leg was broken or just dislocated. I started to think about it and I decided I was the one who always got beaten up. Well Dom was too strong to get hurt that much, Han didn't fight, Roman, didn't fight, Tej didn't fight, Mia defiantly didn't fight, Letty rarely fought or raced anymore. So know wonder it's me that always gets beaten up. Okay so I should have realised by now only bad shit happens to me, but hell I'll go with it.

" Gisele why you calling at this time?" Letty asked me, she sounded like she'd just fallen out of bed. She probably had.

" Just need someone to keep my conscious." I replied trying to focus on something.

" Why, what happened?" She no longer sounded tiered.

" Just a little car crash." I replied like it was nothing.

" Dom's little or your little?"

" My little, I mean I wouldn't be surprised if the car bl- Never mind the car just caught fire."

" Shit Gisele, your out of the car right?"

" Yeah I'm out of the car, though I think I've broken my leg and punctured my lung, but its not the worse thing that's happened to me. Oh the ambulance, fire men and police are here." I said weakly. " Well go to go now, bye-bye." I said hanging up. I knew she'd get the team up and go strait to the hospital.

* * *

Letty pov.

I quickly got Dom up who rang the rest of the team before we raced to the hospital. When we got there I asked for her straight away, they said she was in surgery and would be out in half an hour so we could see her in an hour. The hour had passed so slowly, and Han still hadn't shown up. He didn't really mean what he said had he. I started thinking back to the phone call.

" Han, the teams meeting up at the hospital." I said to him wanting to get of the phone as soon as possible.

" Why? Whos hurt?" Han asked panicked.

" It's Gisele, she was in a car crash."

" Oh I might come but I've got my new girl over so I might not come." He said flatly hanging up.

No he'd come right. He still loved her, he couldn't have fallen out with her just over that one fact could he. I looked at the clock another twenty minuets and Han still hadn't shown up but the nurse had come out and said we could go into see Gisele. To say she was a little injured was an understatement. She still smiled when she saw us enter the room. I knew i was fake but she was pretending for all our sakes.

" Hey you didn't have to get up just come see me."

" Well when Letty said it was your small of a crash we wasn't sure if you'd still be here in the morning." Brian said.

" I suppose your right." Gisele said.

" Oh Gisele what happened?" Mia asked hugging her. Once Mia let go of her Gisele through her head back.

" I don't remember, but at least I got away with minor damage."

" You call a punctured lung, broken leg, broken ribs and a fractured wrist minor." Tej deadpanned.

" I'm still alive and kicking and I'm not on death's door I class that as non minor damage." Gisele said completely serious.

" Oh well the doc said you can come home in a few days." Dom said coming into the room. " Sorry Gisele, Han said he's not coming."

" Meh, it's fine I'm past caring what the low life does." My jaw hit the floor. They was the strongest couple ever and they was over two weeks and now there okay.

I visited Gisele everyday, but I wish I hadn't the day they had to take her of the pain killers. She cried even if someone caught on of her healing bones lightly. The next months was so slow. Everything went wrong, Gisele's lung collapsed and she had to stay in hospital. Mia got a blood infection so was also in hospital but after four months everything went back to normal. Gisele had a few scars from the crash and the numerous operations she had but she recovered all the same.

We decided it was time for a family BBQ, I invited everyone through text. Everyone showed up, even Han and his new girl friend. We was sill waiting for Gisele and Elena to show up. I heard Elena screaming and Gisele's laughing before either of any of us saw them. The red bike pulled up and stopped so quickly that it seemed impossible they didn't go flying of the front. Gisele got of and helped Elena find her legs. It was the first time I've seen either of the girls truly happy. Han and his new girl looked uncomfortable. Gisele ran a hand threw her hair lazily.

I'm not sure why we left them alone or what possessed us not to watch them but almost as soon as we left them alone the girls started fighting. I watched from the kitchen window as the girl stood up and slapped Gisele across the face. I watched as Gisele stood up and raised her arm in her deadly right hook and watched as she looked at Han and slowly put her hand down. I was amazed, one look from Han and she cooled of. The girl didn't leave it though and slapped Gisele again, no warning at all Gisele walked away, she quickly turned around and punched the girl strait in the jaw.

" Ow that's gotta hurt." I said next to Dom. The girls started in an all out fight. Han shouted something and Gisele let her grip on the girl go. The girl how ever tried to sneak up behind Gisele. What a fail. Gisele turned around grabbed the back of the girl's head and slammed it against the table before walking back into the house.

" Sorry about." Was all Gisele had to say when she entered the house. I burst out laughing.

A/N Short I know but at least I uploaded it.


End file.
